ABSTRACT In response to RFA-HD-17-021, we propose the Rehabilitation Research Career Development Program (RRCD), a renewal of our current grant (K12 HD-055929) to train rehabilitation scientists who are occupational and physical therapists. The goal of the RRCD Program is to increase the number of rigorously trained, extramurally competitive, and scientifically competent rehabilitation scientists who will conduct translational investigations, lead clinical research teams, and eventually mentor the next generation of occupational and physical therapy scientists. The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB), the University of Florida (UF) and the University of Southern California (USC) will function as a research consortium to achieve this goal. The consortium includes senior rehabilitation investigators (Lead Mentors) who provide Scholars with the skills and knowledge necessary to become independent investigators and future leaders in rehabilitation science. The training program is comprised of two phases. Phase 1 (years 1-3) is designed to provide Scholars with the foundation needed for a productive career in interdisciplinary rehabilitation research. Scholars will conduct research at one of the consortium institutions under the supervision of a Lead Mentor and collaborate with members of an interdisciplinary translational team in their area of research interest. Each Scholar will prepare an Individualized Career Development Plan based on their past training and recommendations from the Lead Mentor and research team. The plan will consist of structured didactic training involving research methodology, specialized courses and seminars, and mentored grant writing experiences. In Phase 1, Scholars will acquire research experience, generate, analyze, present and publish research data, and become equipped to compete for independent external funding (e.g., NIH R21, R34, or R01 grants). In Phase 2 (years 4-5), RRCD Scholars will transition to independent researcher positions. Scholars will continue to devote 50-75% effort to research and remain associated with the Lead Mentor and members of the research team, but will no longer receive salary support from the K12 award per the RFA instructions. The mentor-based training model takes advantage of the excellent resources at the consortium institutions (e.g., NIH and NIDILRR career development programs, NIH-funded research centers, and Clinical and Translational Science Awards). Eighty percent of the RRCD Scholars who are currently in Phase 2, or completed the program, have obtained external funding from federal, foundation, or industry sources as an independent investigator.